


Though it's Easy to Pretend (I Know You're Not a Fool)

by Candace_X_Chambers



Series: (This is) My Legacy [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Forbidden Love, Homophobia, M/M, Not Kayfabe Compliant, Painful Love, at all, song lyrics as title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candace_X_Chambers/pseuds/Candace_X_Chambers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting Tyler Black was the worst mistake he's ever made.<br/>(He'll never regret it.)</p><p>Falling for Seth Rollins was the second.<br/>(He'd never change the way he feels.)</p><p>I hate you.<br/>(I love you.)</p><p>Go away.<br/>(Let me hold you.)</p><p>Get out of my life.<br/>(Never leave me again.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Though it's Easy to Pretend (I Know You're Not a Fool)

_"Dude, I think ya missed a spot."_

_The strange man with one half of his hair colored black, the other half blonde, currently known as Seth Rollins, glares at Dean. Annoyance flashes through his stupid pretty eyes. "I know. It makes me stand out."_

_Dean snorts. Sometimes he makes it to easy. "Can't depend on your talent?"_

_Rollins rolls his eyes. "You're such a fucking asshole."_

_"Wow, Rollins. That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. Thank you for your wonderful compliment."_

_"Fuck off, **Moxley**."_

_"Make me, **Black**."_

_"Jesus christ. Will you two go fuck it out in a corner already?" Their coworker, Roman Reigns snaps, approaching them with hostility. "I'm sick and tired of this unresolved sexual tension between you two."_

_Rollins throws his hands in the air. "What is wrong with everybody? That's **gross**."_

_"I'd prefer someone with a solid hair color, but, eh. Sex is sex." Dean teases (maybe), smirking the whole time. Rollins frowns. He mumbles something about 'stabbing' under his breath as he grabs his water bottle and walks into the Crossfit._

Dean has known Seth since they first met during his famous feud with Jimmy Jacobs, Seth's then-best friend. They'd never been on a first name basis. More or less due to the fact that the black haired man hadn't ever came off as a Tyler, and the feeling was definitely mutual. The usage of real names had always been to personal for him. Hell, he'd never once called Sami by anything other than Sami.

He and Seth had been enemies for awhile. Dating back to when Dean would beat the shit out of his "boyfriend" (a running joke that started in Ring of Honor and followed them wherever they went) to their beginning days as The Shield. Throughout all that time, he never once hated Seth. He never could. He said it, yes. There's been countless times when he'd told Seth to "crawl in a hole and die" or just a simple "I hate you" or anything just as cruel.

He never meant it before. How could he? Seth had always been that bright eyed kid with a big dream and great moves. He'd never done Dean wrong.

Then Dean had to fucking fall in love with his stupid smile, and his stupid laugh, and his stupid face, and his _stupid_ laugh. He had to just _love_ his fucking positive attitude, and the way he got excited before every show or every interview. The way he'd brush his hair in a certain direction. Or his fucking tight skinny jeans that showed off how great his ass and his legs looked. And his eyes, oh his fucking eyes that shun bright just like the star that he truly is.

He'd never been in love before. Didn't even know what it felt like. Sometimes he thinks he loved Sami like he does Roman, as a brother. But they'd both been to "manly" to say it, their minds polluted by the homophobic bullshit that spouted from the mouths of the assholes they called coworkers.

Seth just had to be so _Seth_ , and taught him what love felt like the hard way. And Dean learned to live with it. He'd always been so good at burying his feelings.

Then Seth destroyed The Shield.

Breaking Dean's heart in the process.

Now he means it.

(No he doesn't.)

Meeting Tyler Black was the worst mistake he's ever made.

(He'll never regret it.)

Falling for Seth Rollins was the second.

(He'd never change the way he feels.)

Dean wants to grab that weasel by his fucking throat and yell:

_I hate you._

**(I love you.)**

_Go away._

**(Let me hold you.)**

_Get out of my life._

**(Never leave me again.)**

**SHIELDSHIELDSHIELDSHIELDSHIELDSHIELDSHIELDSHIELDSHIELD**

Dean lifts his gym bag higher up onto his shoulder as he pushes open the doors of the Crossfit. He kindly asks the lady at the desk where the locker rooms are, and heads the direction she points to.

He changes into a pair of shorts and a white tank top before heading out. Looking around, he instantly feels out of place. All the guys and gals here look just like Seth, toned with a six pack. While Dean considers himself muscular, he knows he doesn't look anything like _that_.

"Well, well, well. Are you my surprise visitor?"

Ambrose turns his head at the sound of the Iowan native's voice, fighting off a smile. "Do I not meet your expectations?"

Rollins rolls his eyes, a small smile itching onto his face. "If you're still buying me lunch, you gotta work out first. Let's do some pull ups, novice style."

"If you call me a noob, I will knock your teeth down your throat."

That gets a laugh out of Seth. One that lights up his face and puts a sparkle in his eyes. His stupid, horrible eyes. "You say that all the time, but it hasn't happened yet."

"Don't push your luck, Rollins."

"Get a move on, Ambrose. Don't got all day, y'know."

Dean snorts. Like he'd want to spend an entire day in the presence of his enemy.

**(He'd do anything to spend a day with his soul mate.)**

**SHIELDSHIELDSHIELDSHIELDSHIELDSHIELDSHIELDSHIELDSHIELD**

"Dean! What're you doing here?"

Ambrose's head pops up at the sound of Roman's voice, his eyes going wide. Well. This is an unexpected, and completely horrible surprise.

"Same question." Dean says instead of actually answering the question. The Samoan shrugs. "Came here last time we were in Virginia, decided to stop by before we left."

"Oh." Damn it. He thought he knew this place from somewhere. Damn it, damn it, damn it. "Well-"

"They didn't have any regular Coke, so I got you Diet. Which is basically the same thing without sugar, or some shit." Seth says, handing Dean his drink while typing away on his phone.

"The sugar's the best part!"

"Nobody wants to see you all hyped up on sugar." Seth protests, finally looking up.

Roman's eyes are narrowed into slits, and he's snarling at Seth. "Why didn't you tell me you were hanging out with _him_ again?"

"Because it just.. happened yesterday and.. it's not something you should concern yourself with." Dean replies. He's a grown ass man, and if he wants to hang out with the man who broke his heart then he can.

The Samoan stares at his brother in disbelief, shaking his head in disapproval. "We're going to talk about this later." He says, and storms out.

Seth sighs, taking the seat in front of the brunette. "He must really hate me, huh?"

"Nah, he doesn't hate you." Dean says. "Ro took it hard when you left, and he ain't a forgivin' man if he doesn't get an apology."

"I get that, it's just-" Seth shakes his head, clearing away whatever thought he had. "Did you hate me when I..?"

Dean opens and closes his mouth, searching for an answer.

-yes-

-no-

-yes-

-no-

-yes-

"No. I didn't." Dean finally answers, looking at the table. "You weren't my favorite person by any means. But.. I never hated you. Back in FCW, or when you treated me like dirt while I was wrestlin' Jimmy, I never hated you."

When he looks up, Seth is staring at him like he's the best thing hes ever seen.. and Dean doesn't know what to do.

"Still don't?"

Dean shakes his head. "Nope."

Seth nods, eyes fixed on the table. Their number gets called, and the two toned man leaves to get their order.

Dean's phone buzzes, and he pulls it out to find a text from Roman.

_what r u even doing with him?_

The brunette puts his phone back in his pocket, contemplating his brother's words.

What is he doing with Rollins?

He could've just said thanks and moved on. Hell, he didn't have to say anything.

(But he couldn't let it go.)

Seth 'rescued' him. It didn't mean anything.

(Seth saved him. It meant he still cared.)

Anyone would've done it.

(Not for him. Not for Seth.)

Dean doesn't care why he's doing it. He does what he wants, whenever he wants, and with whoever he wants. Even if it's the guy who broke him.

(He's ready to forgive.)


End file.
